


MARK ZUCKERBERG

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Texts From Last Night, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	MARK ZUCKERBERG

**4:02AM**

**joaquin** : MOTHERFUCKING JESSE EISENBERG JESUS CHRIST FUCK DUDE MOTHERFUCKING FACEBOK MOVIE BULLSHIT JESUS CAN YOU FUCKING BELIEVE THIS SHIT

 **lip:** what yhe fuck joaquin

 

**4:36AM**

**joaquin:** GOD DAMN CREATED FACEBOOK THEN FUVKING LAWYERS AND SHIT RUGHT FUVKING WINKLEVOSS TWINS GOD DAMN ROWING THE BOAT FUVK YO SHIT I CANT EVEN BELIEVE THIS SHIT HAVE YOU SEEN THIS SHIT I JUST WATCHRD THIS SHIT FUCK JESSE EISENBERG MAN

 **lip:** it's 4am

 

**5:13AM**

**joaquin:** MOTHERUFKING SPIDERMAN SPIDERMAN YIU PUT IN THE TIME FUCK PUT IN THE TIME MOTHERFUCKING BUILT SHIT WITH HIS BARE HANDS FUCKIG BEST FRIEND SHIT JESSE EISENVERG  
**joaquin:** im very tired

 **lip:** goodnight

 

**5:14AM**

**joaquin:** SHIT MAN YOU HAVE TO BE SO INTERESTED IN THE SHIT I HAVR TO SAY ABOUT THE FACEBOOK MOVIE FUCK DUDE I JUST WATCHED IT A YEAR AND A HALF AGO FUCK JESSE EISENBERG MAN HE FUCKEE OVER SPIDERMAN CRAZY WINKLEVOSS TWINS ROWING  
**joaquin:** TRENT RESIN OR DID THE SOUNDTRACK FUCK THIS GUY WHO INVENTED FACEBOOK I DONT LIKE DYIJG I CANT THINK OF WHO THE FUCK INVENTED FACEBOOK ALL I CAN THINK IS THE GUY WHO PLAYED THE GUY WHO INVENTED FACEBOOK WHO THE FUCK INVENTED FACEBOOK

 **lip:** i'm turning off my phone

 

**7:40AM**

**joaquin:** MARK ZUCKERBERG


End file.
